Hitherto, there have been known apparatuses of the type having such a function that uses a GPS (global positioning system) to acquire a current position information and that provides a correlation between the position information and map information, thereby to display the current position on a map. In recent years, imaging apparatuses of the above-described type, such as digital cameras, having the GPS function have been proposed. In an imaging apparatus of that type, concurrently with capturing of an image, position information corresponding to an image capture position, and the image and the position information are correlated to one another and then recorded.
In addition, an imaging apparatus has been proposed wherein, in the imaging apparatus alone, when an icon is displayed on a map in accordance with position information, and the icon is selected, an image linked to the icon is displayed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-189905 (FIG. 8), for example). This enables a user to easily to know a point at which a captured image was captured.